vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Genevieve
Genevieve was a major recurring character of during the first season. She was a witch who was brought back to life by Céleste Dubois (while she was possessing Sabine's body), using the energy from the latest Harvest ritual. She was presumably resurrected because of her unfinished business with Rebekah and Marcel. Along with Celeste and Bastianna Natale, she was a major antagonist of the first season of The Originals. She was an Elder and a Leader of the French Quarter Coven, and regained the title after her resurrection. She was killed by Hayley Marshall in punishment after she attempted to sacrifice Hayley and Klaus' daughter as an offering to their ancestors in From a Cradle to a Grave. Early History In 1919, Genevieve was one of a large number of witches in the New Orleans coven who gathered to meet Papa Tunde, who had arrived in New Orleans to offer to help them vanquish the vampires and beasts from the city in exchange for joining their coven and becoming their leader. It appeared that she was a witch who followed his belief system, because, according to Marcel, Papa Tunde sacrificed anyone who would not follow him and defend his methods. Later, after Tunde was murdered by Klaus, Marcel revealed to Rebekah that he was the one who summoned Tunde to New Orleans, with the hope that he would drive Klaus out of town and he and Rebekah could finally be together without having to fear Klaus' reprisal. Rebekah scoffed at the idea, noting that there was only one person who Klaus ever feared, which gave her and Marcel the idea to summon Mikael to town to chase Klaus out of New Orleans. Rebekah knew of a way to contact him, and informed him that all they needed is a witch who could do the spell, which was when Rebekah noticed Genevieve. Genevieve worked as a nurse during the Influenza period, helping patients with herbal remedies and trying her best to delay the inevitable and to take away their pain. She quickly developed a friendship with Rebekah, despite the fact that she admitted that she had been brought up to dislike vampires. She also confessed to Rebekah one night that if there were any of the Mikaelson brothers she would like to be with, it would be Klaus, which indicated that she was at least acquainted with both Klaus and Elijah at the time. While Rebekah was planning on just using Genevieve to have her perform the spell to contact Mikael, it because clear that Rebekah was quite fond of Genevieve, and the feelings were mutual. Later, Rebekah and Marcel accompanied Genevieve to the cemetery, where she performed a spell to contact Mikael by sending him a New Orleans newspaper clipping that had Klaus' photo on the front page. Once this was completed, she and Rebekah continued their friendship for some time, until one fateful day while the two were on nurse duty. Genevieve was tending to a sick patient who had coughed blood into a handkerchief when Rebekah pulled her aside and asked for a word with her. They went to the morgue, where Rebekah admitted that she was regretting their choice to contact Mikael, and demanded that she undo the spell. Genevieve informed her that there was no way to undo the spell once he had received the message, so Rebekah reminded her that if Klaus found out she was involved, he would kill her. Genevieve realized that Rebekah was using her, and that in the process, put her own life at risk, and insisted that they both had no choice but to tell Klaus what they did and hope their honesty would buy them some mercy. Rebekah became so enraged and fearful of Klaus finding out the truth that she tried to attack Genevieve, but Genevieve used the pain-infliction spell to give her a migraine. Rebekah grabbed the bloody, influenza-infected cloth from Genevieve's pocket and shoved it in Genevieve's face, infecting her with the virus. Rebekah apologized as she knowingly infected her with Influenza, and reminded her if Klaus found out their actions, Genevieve would be dead anyway. Clara (who was possessed by Céleste at the time) entered the room to see if Genevieve was okay, only to find Rebekah smothering her with the bloody rag. Fearing being ratted out to Klaus, Rebekah then infected Clara/Celeste with the rag as well, and compelled the orderlies at the hospital to keep the two in quarantine until they died so that they would be unable to tell Klaus the truth. A brief flashback showed Clara and Genevieve on their death bed, taking their last breaths on bloodied sheets. Throughout The Originals Series Season One Personality Through flashbacks to 1919 while working as a nurse during the influenza period, Genevieve was seen as a very caring and sacrificial woman. She helped patients through their sickness despite the risk to her own health and Rebekah once described her as a "sweet girl" to Marcel. She said she was initially wary of Rebekah due to her being an Original Vampire, meaning she was somewhat judgmental about vampires, although changed her mind once Rebekah showed her kindness and friendship. Genevieve was fiercely protective and helped her friends, although this can be seen as naive and too trustworthy, through her own admission, and gullible, as she was unable to see Rebekah's true intentions until she had completed a task for her. She can be seen as a truthful person, once Rebekah's true intentions were revealed, she was fearful and enraged at the consequences she and her family may face and attacked Rebekah, wishing to reveal the truth to spare them. When she was resurrected a century later, she harbored a deep desire for vengeance against Rebekah. Genevieve was also a capable leader who had managed to bring together the New Orleans witches, including a reluctant Davina. She tried her best to help her people's rise to power, but was still not without morals, as Genevieve truly did not wish to harm Klaus and Hayley's child and was only doing so for fear of her own safety and life and favor from the Ancestors. Despite her intentions behind getting close to the Mikaelsons, she did whatever she could to help Hayley in her moment of need and succeeded, showing that the compassionate nurse inside of her was still there. Physical Appearance Genevieve was a beautiful witch with pale, fair skin, blue eyes, and wavy red hair. She had an attractive face and is tall, standing at approximately 5'10". She mostly wore black clothing in modern time. She used to wear a nurse uniform in 1919 while working at an Influenza hospital. Powers and Abilities Genevieve was a very powerful witch capable of considerable feats of magic. In her first life, she used her prowess in herbalism to help her patients, secretly administering effective herbal remedies to them. She was responsible for casting a message spell that eventually brought Mikael to New Orleans. Her pain infliction spells are powerful enough to keep even an ancient and powerful vampire like Rebekah Mikaelson at bay. When she was brought back to life, after Céleste Dubois hijacked the power from the Harvest ritual, she set out to exact her revenge against Rebekah, creating a potion that included an assortment of herbs, Rebekah's werewolf-venom laced blood and her own blood that allowed her to reveal to Klaus Rebekah and Marcel's betrayal. She was able to hold off Rebekah and Marcel on her own and reverse the boundary spell that Céleste cast on the cemetery. She used enchanted dreamcatchers to spy on Camille and Marcel while they were having sex. She, with Klaus' help, saved Hayley from being killed by Monique's curse. She even cast a spell that allowed her to speak with the Ancestors, begging them to spare Hayley's baby. Genevive was competent enough to combine spells from Esther's Grimoires in order to create enhanced Moonlight Rings under the order of Klaus. She combined the spell that Esther used to enhance her children's speed and strength. During the night of the full moon Genevive used Klaus' blood to bind his strength to the black Kyanite stones that would be used, consequently creating twelve Moonlight Rings that drain Klaus' strength. Weaknesses Genevieve had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships *Klaus and Genevieve (Former Allies/Ex-Lovers/Enemies) *Rebekah and Genevieve (Former Friends/Enemies) *Celeste and Genevieve (Friends/Former Allies) *Genevieve and Elijah (Enemies/Former Frenemies) *Clara and Genevieve (Friends) *Genevieve and Hayley (Former Allies/Enemies) *Davina and Genevieve (Former Allies) *Monique and Genevieve (Former Allies) Appearances Season One *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (2nd Death) Season Two *''They All Asked For You'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Season Three *''For the Next Millennium(Drawing) '''The Originals: The Awakening' *''The Awakening: Part 3'' (Mentioned) Name *'Geneviève' is of uncertain origin, however it’s generally thought to be Celtic, meaning "of the race of women," "women of the people," or "mother of the race," derived from the French Geneviève "white wave", which in turn comes from the Late Latin Genovefa. It began to be used in Britain in the 19th century. Trivia *Genevieve was identified as "the redhead" in the episode Après Moi, Le Déluge‎. *She was resurrected in the present day, along with Bastianna and Papa Tunde, by Céleste Dubois. *She survived the longest out all of them in the present day (2012). *Genevieve is the second non-main character to appear in over 10 consecutive episodes during a single season, 12 in this case. The first was Rebekah, who appeared in 15 consecutive episodes during Season Four of . *Genevieve, Papa Tunde and Bastianna Natale are three of the worst witches in the history of New Orleans, according to the producers' promo for Dance Back from the Grave. *In Dance Back from the Grave, it is revealed that Genevieve is the witch whom Rebekah suggested to Marcel would be strong enough to help them find Mikael. *In Long Way Back From Hell, it is revealed that Genevieve, along with Rebekah, worked as nurses at Fleur-de-Lis Sanatorium in 1919. *In flashback in Long Way Back From Hell, Genevieve had her naïve and innocent nature taken advantage of by Rebekah to summon Mikael to New Orleans. *Genevieve is the first person outside of the Original family to call Klaus, "Nik." *Genevieve was the last of the four witches resurrected by the hijacked Harvest magic to be killed. *In Farewell to Storyville, Genevieve had become an Elder and cast a spell to release Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah from the cemetery. *In flashback in Long Way Back From Hell, it was revealed that Rebekah used bloody rags infected with influenza to sicken Genevieve and Clara (possessed by Céleste) and prevent them from revealing that Rebekah and Marcel were behind summoning Mikael. *In The Big Uneasy, Monique received a message from the ancestors, which told her that Genevieve was allowed to live, in exchange for Genevieve sacrificing Klaus and Hayley's daughter in her place. *Hope was delivered by Genevieve in St. Anne's Church. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, she was about to be killed by the ancestors when instead she was fatally stabbed in the stomach by Hayley. *Since she is a New Orleans witch, she has rejoined the Ancestors once again. *Genevieve has killed no one supernatural or human, but was killed for assisting Abigail and Monique in their attempt to sacrifice Hope in the name of their coven. Gallery Genevieve TO3x11.png Elder Witches.png Genevieveclara1919.jpg Genevieveandclarameetingtunde.jpg Genevieve1919again.jpg Longwayback11.jpg Longwayback10genevievecelesteandklaus.jpg Longwayback4.jpg Maxrsde.jpg genevieve-ep-14.jpg Crescent28.jpg Crescent85.jpg The_Originals_S01E13_mkv0532.jpg Crescent32.jpg Lwb18genevieve.jpg Lwb13rebekah.jpg rebekah-forces-influenza-on-genevieve.jpg Lgg19rebekahgenevieve.jpg The Originals S01E16 mkv1422.jpg Faction_Member_(2).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture.png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (3).png Gen.jpg Genev.png Fgfgf.jpg 568jf.jpg Bnyuf.jpg Dzgfz.jpg Khk.jpg ZxZ.jpg Ngf.jpg Xzx.jpg Xz.jpg Dzgfz.jpg Fgbll.jpg TheOriginals120-0137.jpeg TheOriginals120-0140.jpeg TheOriginals120-0146.jpeg TheOriginals120-0147.jpeg TheOriginals120-0152.jpeg TheOriginals120-0158.jpeg TheOriginals120-0169.jpeg 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 030.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 031.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 033.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 034.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 035.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 036.PNG 2588520.jpg the originals 1 18 079.jpg 0987654.jpg genevieve-in-episode-211.jpg Genevieve-Hayley_and_Elijah-_Francesca_1x21.png Genevieve-Hayley_and_Elijah_1x21.png Genevieve-Elijah-Hayley_1x22.png Genevieve-Elijah-Hayley_1x22...png genevieve-in-the-finale.jpg genevieve-finale.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 03.09 -2014.05.17 06.33.01-.jpg TheOriginals120-0615.jpeg TheOriginals120-0613.jpeg TheOriginals120-0612.jpeg TheOriginals120-0611.jpeg TheOriginals120-0608.jpeg C47cc80dd3b402451051e5a84a2b027fe146a875877adb0df9c3c00f8a345a7f large.jpg genevieve-black-zig-zag-sheer-sweater.jpg Genevieve-grey-lace-bra.jpg The Originals S01E22 mkv3379.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2639.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4060.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3994.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1689.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0194.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0862.jpg The_Originals_S01E20_mkv1582.jpg normal_The_Originals_S01E20_mkv1999.jpg normal_The_Originals_S01E19_mkv2110.jpg The_Originals_S01E19_mkv2029.jpg The_Originals_S01E18_mkv0604.jpg The_Originals_S01E19_mkv2049.jpg The_Originals_S01E18_mkv0063.jpg The_Originals_S01E18_mkv2400.jpg The_Originals_S01E16_mkv1394.jpg The_Originals_S01E16_mkv1745.jpg The_Originals_S01E15_mkv3577.jpg The_Originals_S01E15_mkv3586.jpg The_Originals_S01E15_mkv3630.jpg The_Originals_S01E15_mkv3624.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43837.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42995.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp44288.jpg normal_The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2588.jpg normal_The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2591.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2606.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2638.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2641.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2762.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2767.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2828.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2829.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2835.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2836.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2838.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3299.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3312.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3314.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3315.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3316.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3317.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3320.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3321.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3322.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3325.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3326.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3327.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3328.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3331.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3370.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3382.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3393.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3651.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3982.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3987.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3997.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4055.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42575.jpg normal_The_Originals_S01E14_mp42607.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42577.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42586.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42587.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42592.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42622.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42771.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42794.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42956.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42994.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43137.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43160.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43225.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43329.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43335.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43350.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43514.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43588.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43605.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 10.24 -2014.06.06 17.42.17-.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0271.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0270.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0269.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0266.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0265.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0250.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0249.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0235.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0234.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0231.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0230.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0229.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0226.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0222.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0221.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0220.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0219.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0218.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0217.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0279.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0284.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0285.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0286.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0287.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0289.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0290.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0297.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0298.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0299.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0300.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0313.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0314.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0315.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0821.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0822.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0823.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0824.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0825.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0829.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0830.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0831.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0832.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0833.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0834.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0835.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0836.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0837.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0838.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0847.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0848.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0849.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0851.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0852.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0853.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0856.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0857.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0858.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0859.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0860.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0861.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0863.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0864.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0866.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0867.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0870.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0871.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0872.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0873.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1222.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1223.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1224.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1225.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1226.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1227.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1228.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1229.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1230.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1231.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1232.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1233.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1234.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1235.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1236.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1237.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1238.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1239.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1240.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1241.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1242.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1243.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1244.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1245.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1246.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1247.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1248.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1249.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1251.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1252.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1253.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1254.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1255.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1261.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1262.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1263.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1264.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1265.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1266.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1269.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1272.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1273.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1277.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1278.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1393.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1395.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1396.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1397.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1400.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1405.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1409.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1410.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1411.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1412.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1415.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1431.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1619.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1626.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1627.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1628.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1637.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1638.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1639.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1640.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1642.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1643.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1644.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1645.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1647.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1650.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1651.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1652.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1657.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1658.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1659.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1660.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1664.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1679.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1680.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1690.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1692.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1695.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1696.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1698.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1699.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1700.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1701.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1706.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1707.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1708.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1711.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1811.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1914.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1915.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1916.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1917.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1920.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1921.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1922.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1923.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1924.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1925.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1926.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1932.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1938.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1939.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1952.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1960.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1961.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1962.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1966.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1967.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1971.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1972.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1973.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1977.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1978.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1990.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1991.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1992.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1993.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1994.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1995.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1996.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2000.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2327.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2328.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2330.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2331.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2332.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2341.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2362.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2366.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2367.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2369.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2370.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2375.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0064.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0065.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0066.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0077.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0078.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0089.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0091.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0097.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0101.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0106.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0110.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0111.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0115.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0225.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0226.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0227.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0232.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0442.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0447.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0448.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0450.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0451.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0452.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0453.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0454.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0456.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0457.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0462.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0466.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0467.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0472.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0473.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0474.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0476.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0477.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0480.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0483.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0484.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0485.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0486.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0487.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0488.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0490.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0491.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0493.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0494.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0495.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0496.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0498.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0497.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0788.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0789.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0790.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0791.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0792.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0795.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0796.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0797.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0798.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0799.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0800.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0801.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0802.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0803.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0804.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0805.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0806.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0807.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0810.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0816.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0819.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0820.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0822.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0823.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0824.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0828.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0829.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0830.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0831.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0833.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0847.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0848.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0851.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0852.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0870.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0871.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0887.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0888.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0889.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0890.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0891.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0892.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0893.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0894.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0895.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0896.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1033.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1034.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1037.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1038.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1040.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1041.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1042.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1062.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1063.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1064.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1065.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1066.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1067.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1068.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1069.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1070.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1071.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1072.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1073.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1074.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1075.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1096.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1097.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1105.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1106.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1108.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1109.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1111.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1959.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1960.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1962.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1963.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1965.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1966.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1967.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1968.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1970.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1974.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1975.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1942.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1943.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1950.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1951.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1952.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1955.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1926.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1927.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1930.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1931.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1934.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1938.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1586.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1584.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1583.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1582.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1581.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1580.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1579.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1578.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1577.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1576.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1572.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1571.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1569.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1568.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1567.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1566.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1565.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1564.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1562.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1561.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1560.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1559.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1558.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1557.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1554.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1553.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1552.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1546.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1544.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1543.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1542.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1541.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1537.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1524.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1525.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1526.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1528.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1529.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1531.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1532.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1535.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1522.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1521.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1520.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1517.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1516.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1515.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1512.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1509.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1504.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1501.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1500.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0115.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0116.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0117.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0127.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0128.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0129.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0345.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0348.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0451.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0452.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0462.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0463.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0464.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0467.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0468.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0469.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0470.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0471.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0472.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0473.jpg The Originals s01e12 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0072.jpg The Originals s01e12 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0056.jpg The Originals s01e12 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0045.jpg The Originals s01e12 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0047.jpg The Originals s01e12 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0091.jpg The Originals s01e12 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0084.jpg The Originals s01e12 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0051.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Ancestral Spirits